conduit
by marigold1
Summary: This was my 1st fanfic. Roswell/Charmed x-over. Pod squad go to San Fran and find out some bewitching things about Liz.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Conduit 

Author: marigold

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Summary: While on the run, the Roswellians go to San Francisco and learn some interesting things about Liz

Authors Note: Takes place a year after Roswell series finale and immediately after Charmed finale, although pregnancy is not mentioned

R/R and I will love you forever!

            "Here's some more mail for you, Ms. Halliwell." Liz said as she walked into an office carrying a large bag filled with envelopes addressed to "Dear Phoebe".

            "Oh, thanks, honey; just set them…" Phoebe looked around her office, "anywhere.  And you can just call me Phoebe.  I don't like that "Ms." stuff, it makes me feel old." _Especially when you look so young,_ her mind added,_ How old is this girl, 18? 19?    _

            "Oh, um, okay…Phoebe," Liz said and gave a small smile.  Phoebe stopped typing and turned towards her.

            "So, Liz Evans, today is your first day on the job, right?  Having fun?" she asked with a smile meant to put her at ease.  

_I love haring the name Liz Evans,_ Liz thought, smiling at the thought of her marriage to Max not too long ago.  Since then, they had bounced from city to city, never staying anywhere longer than a month or so, collecting money wherever they could.  Currently, Liz was working as a secretary for a San Francisco newspaper for their advice columnist.  "Oh, well, it's alright. I just need to get used to everything." _Although by the time I am, we'll be out of San Fran._

"Yeah, I know that feeling.  It's not that hard to adjust to the pace of newspaper life, though.  You'll do fine."

"I hope so." Liz said, backing towards the door.

"You will, don't worry about it," Phoebe said, smiling.  "Oh, and could you hand me that stapler.  It's right next to you on that shelf."  Liz picked up the stapler and handed it to Phoebe.  When she did this, her hand brushed Phoebe's, who felt the familiar jolt signaling a premonition.  She tensed as the images came before her eyes.  Liz and a few people _(friends?)_.  Liz in an alley near P3 with those same people.  A demon with glowing eyes shooting an energy ball at Liz.  She came back to reality, taking a moment to reorient herself in her surroundings. 

Meanwhile, the moment Liz touched Phoebe's hand, she saw the bright light that indicated the beginning of a premonition.  She saw a club called P3, a man with glowing eyes, Phoebe jumping towards that man, that same man shooting a glowing ball out of his hands at Phoebe.  Then the flashes ended, and Liz quickly removed her hand.  

"See ya later, Phoebe," she said, walking out the door.

Phoebe slammed the door of the manor shouting, "Piper!  Paige!  Leo!"  She found Paige in the den and waited as Piper and Leo joined them.

"What's up, Phoebs?" Piper asked.

"I had a premonition," she explained, "my new secretary, Liz Evans, was in the alley outside the club being attacked by some demon with glowing eyes.  He shot an energy ball at her.  She was with some people, but I don't know if they were attacked also."

"When does this happen?" asked Paige.

"I think it's sometime tonight.  We should all go to the club," Phoebe said.

Meanwhile…

Liz burst into the apartment she shared with Max and Isabel, which was adjacent to the one shared by Michael, Maria, and Kyle.  "Max, we have a problem."

"What is it, Liz?" he asked worriedly.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Max, but I had a premonition today."

"What happened in it?"

"Well, it was really weird.  It takes place at this club called P3.  My boss at the paper, Phoebe Halliwell, goes there sometime in the future and encounters this guy with glowing eyes-"

"Glowing eyes?" Max broke in.

"Yeah, but that's not the weirdest part."  
            "I'm afraid to ask."

"Well, this guy, he shoots out this glowing ball of energy at her.  And that's where it ends." Liz said. "We have to save her, Max.  We can't let her die."

"I know.  Let's tell the others, and go to this P3 tonight."

When the entire group had gathered, Michael was the first to speak, "So, Maxwell, what's this all about?"

"Liz had a premonition of a woman getting killed…by supernatural means."

"What?" Maria exclaimed, "What kind of supernatural, Liz?  Like, Czechoslovakian supernatural?"

"I don't know," Liz responded, "all I saw is some guy with glowing eyes shooting some sort of glowing energy ball at my boss."

"An energy ball," Kyle snorted, "that's new."

Ignoring his comment, Isabel asked, "So, what do we do?  How do we stop this?"  Silence filled the room.  "Max, please say you have a plan."

"We have to go to the club," said Liz.  

"Great plan, Liz, but what do we do then?" asked Michael.

"We watch her.  Make sure she doesn't get hurt," answered Max. 

"And how do we accomplish this?  I mean, according to Miss Cleo here, this guy seems pretty strong."

"We fight him.  Kill him, if necessary.  But _only _if absolutely necessary." 

Later…

Phoebe sat at the bar with Paige and Leo.  Piper was off working.  

"Any sign of them yet?" asked Paige.

"No.  They're _still_ not here.  Same as they haven't been the first hundred times you've asked." Said Phoebe, smiling.  

"Sorry.  I'm just-"   She was cut off suddenly as she saw Phoebe sit up straight.

"There they are," she said, indicating a girl with long brown hair dressed conservatively in a red tank top and black pants.  She was with five other people: three guys and two girls. Leo and Paige turned to look at them.  Suddenly, Leo lost focus on what was around him and looked up.  "Leo, what is it?"

"I have to go.  They're calling," he said, "Will you be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Leo.  Go."  said Phoebe, waving him away.

Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Kyle, and Isabel walked into the club, all bearing stamps on their hands indicating that they were minors.  "Do you see them?" asked Max.  Liz quickly scanned the area.

"There," she said, pointing out a two women, one with shoulder-length brown hair in a revealing, strapless, red dress, the other with longer black hair wearing funky, almost tacky clothes, that totally didn't match, but still looked good on this person.  "The one in red is Phoebe, but I don't know who the other one is."

"What about the guy with glowing eyes?" asked Michael.  Liz scanned the room again.

"I don't see him anywhere."

"Maybe he doesn't show up today," suggested Maria, "I mean, maybe this happens sometime in the future…farther in the future."

"Maybe," Liz agreed, "But let's go check the alley to see if this guy is there."  She headed out the door, followed closely by the others.

"Look, they're leaving!" said Phoebe, "Grab Piper and let's follow them"  Moments later, the Charmed Ones stepped out into the alley to see the group of kids talking amongst themselves.

"I guess he won't be here tonight.  Let's just go back inside and enjoy ourselves," they heard one of the guys say.  Apparently they all agreed because they all turned to leave, except for Liz and one of the guys.  The guy kissed her and said something unintelligible to her, and then put his arm around her to lead her away.

Suddenly, the demon shimmered into the alley.  "Die, witch!" he shouted as he threw an energy ball at her.  It hit her and she flew back against a wall, unconscious.  _Witch?_ thought Phoebe. 

"LIZ!" the guy shouted.  He ran towards her and crouched down next to her, placing his hands over her wound.  The demon fired another energy ball, but this time, the man crouching over Liz held up his hand and a translucent green wall appeared and reflected the energy ball back towards the demon, who dodged it, but was hit by Phoebe as she delivered a kick to his face.

"My queen," he said, but then realized who she was with and added, "Charmed Ones."  Then he raised his hand to deliver an energy ball.  Before he had a chance, he was thrown aside by an invisible force.  The demon recovered and looked at Michael, whose hand was still in the air, "What is this?  Who the hell are you?" he asked, then shimmered out. 

"Normally I don't agree with demons, but…" Piper turned to face the Roswellians, "who the hell are you?"  Liz quickly stood up, belatedly covering the silver handprint now apparent on her stomach.  "And what is that?" Piper said, pointing to Liz's stomach.  Before any of them had a chance to answer, Phoebe said

"Piper!  Freeze them!" she demonstrated by waving her hands.  Piper froze time and Phoebe continued, "I think they're witches."

"What?" exclaimed Paige, totally ignoring the fact that behind them, Liz was frantically trying to get her friends' attention.

"Think about, the demon targeted them, Liz specifically.  And we all saw what that guy did.  He's telekinetic.  And the other one, I don't know what that was, but it seemed magical." Phoebe explained.  They were interrupted by a voice.

" Hey!"  The sisters turned to see Liz, looking bewildered.  "What did you guys just do.  Turn them back!"  Phoebe smiled triumphantly.

"And the last proof: good witches don't freeze," she glanced at the others.  "Well, I guess the others aren't witches."

"Witches!  What!  I think you've got it all wrong.  I'm not a witch!" Liz said. 

"Think about it Liz," Phoebe explained gently, "Have you been noticing odd things happening around you?"

"Well, yeah.  But that's normal," she said.  Phoebe was taken aback.  Just then, time unfroze and the Roswellians looked confusedly where Liz had just been standing to where she was standing now.

"Liz, what's going on?" Isabel asked.

"They're witches," she said, pointing towards the Charmed Ones, who looked uncomfortably at the floor.

Paige said, "Yeah, um, that's kind of meant to be a secret.  So we don't get attacked by demons like the one that was just here."

"Demons!" Maria shouted.  "Oh my God!  That was a demon!"  She immediately began searching her purse for some cypress oil.   Michael put his arm around her.

"And we think you're one too, Liz," said Phoebe.

Liz scoffed, "That's ridiculous.  I'm not a witch." 

"Well, then you explain why the demon called you one, and why you didn't freeze when Piper froze time.  Liz looked at the ground.  "And what was that green thingy you put up.  What are you?"

Michael broke in, "We don't have to tell you anything.  Why should we trust you?"

"Hey, hey, break it up," said Piper, freezing time again, "Liz, I think you should come with us for a moment.  We really need to talk to you.  It concerns your destiny"  Liz looked at Max.

"I already have a destiny.  I don't need another one."

"What?" asked Paige, "This is important.  You can't avoid this."   

"Well at least let me talk it over with Max," she said indicating him.  

"Sure," Piper said and unfroze Max, who looked around confused.

"Liz, what's going on?" he said.

"They're saying I'm a-a witch.  That I have magical powers.  They want me to go with them to tell me about it.  Max, what do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you decide, I will support you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Liz turned towards the Charmed Ones and said, "Okay.  I'll go with you.  But 

only if Max comes too."

"Alright, good," said Piper, who grabbed onto Paige.  Phoebe did the same.

"We'll be back in moment," said Paige, who grabbed Max and Liz and orbed over to the manor.

As the rematerialized in the manor, Liz fell into Max, nauseous.  

"Are you okay, Liz?  I know the first time doing this can be pretty rough." said Phoebe.  Liz nodded weakly.

"Wait, what about the others?" Liz asked frantically.

"Oh, they'll unfreeze.  They'll be fine.  You can see them later, said Paige.

"So, explain," said Max.

"Well, he gets right to the point, doesn't he?" asked Piper in jest.  "Like we said earlier,  we're witches.  The Charmed Ones, to be exact.  The most powerful witches in the world."

"And we think that you're a witch too," said Paige.

"Why would you think that?" asked Liz, "I mean, we don't even know you, except for Phoebe, yet you claim to know all this about me."

Phoebe began talking, "You're right.  This is my older sister, Piper, and this is our younger sister, Paige.  We think, no, we _know_ you're a witch because you didn't freeze.  Whenever Piper freezes time, that's her power, only good witches don't freeze.  Plus, the demon wanted to kill you and called you a witch.  They normally know this stuff."

"So wait, explain this whole demon thing to me."

"Demons are the bad guys," Piper explained, "Their mission is to kill good witches in the fight between good and evil.  There are also warlocks, who are like lower-level demons.  They try to kill a witch to steal her power.  Speaking of which, what is yours?"  Before Liz got a chance to answer, Leo orbed in and said.

"I have to tell you something.  The four of you."

"Who is he?" asked Max.

"I'm their whitelighter, their guardian angel so to speak.  Who are you?"

"I'm Max."

"So what's up Leo?" asked Phoebe.  

"Is he okay with this?" he asked.  

"Yeah, he seems to be cool with it.  So what's the news?" Phoebe said.

"Well, Liz, you've probably been noticing that you have powers recently."

"Right, apparently I'm a witch.  I got that," she said.

"Well, you're a little different in a witch in your powers.  You were originally assigned a specific power, but something happened in your life to trigger some mutation in that power, giving you extra power," he said.  At that, Liz looked at Max and gave him a small smile.  "I take it you know what that event was," he suggested, looking at the couple.

"Max?" Liz asked.

"A few years ago, Liz was shot in a restaurant, and I…I healed her."  

"What?"

"How?'

Max continued, "I could do that because I'm not from around here."

"And…" Piper prompted.

"We're from Roswell.  Make the connection," Liz said.  It took a moment for the

revelation to sink in

"So…you're an…"

"alien.  Yeah." Said Max, "And just about a year and a half ago, Liz started

demonstrating powers similar to mine, Michael's, and Isabel's.  She got flashes, she was telekinetic and pyrokinetic, and recently, she's learned how to manipulate molecular structures.  We thought it was just a biproduct from my healing her, but I had healed another person, Kyle, and he still hasn't developed any powers."

            "So is she more alien than human now?" asked Paige.

            "No," answered Leo, "but her wiccan powers are what give her your powers."

"What?" Max asked, confused.

Leo continued, "Liz was assigned two powers, one was that she would have premonitions, like yours, Phoebe.  The other, is that she would be like a conduit of other magical beings.  Similar to the Hollow, but only temporary.  If she is in contact with a supernatural being, especially if they use their powers against or on her, whether from a demon or witch, she will temporarily gain these powers."  

"How long?" asked Liz.

"Depending upon the strength of the spell of power.  It can range from minutes to days.  Max's healing you triggered this power and was strong enough to leave a permanent impression on you.  But you must be careful.  This power is coveted greatly by demons.  You are going to be a prime target for them and will have to defend yourself constantly.  Are you prepared for this?"

Liz nodded solemnly.  "It's not like I have a choice.  I'll have to get used to my new powers."

            "Do you get premonitions?" asked Phoebe.  Liz nodded.

            "When I handed you the stapler.  That's how I – we – knew to be at P3 tonight.  We thought we were protecting you."  Phoebe started laughing.  "What?"

            "I got a premonition at that same time.  But of you in danger!  That's so weird."

            "Um, sorry to interrupt, but don't we have a demon to vanquish?" asked Paige.

            "You're right," sighed Phoebe, "I'll go check the Book."

            "Book?" asked Max.

            "It's the Book of Shadows.  It contains our family history as well as almost all spells used by the Warren clan, since Melinda Warren, our ancestor."

            "So do I have a book?" Liz asked.

            "I don't know.  I can ask the Elders to give you something.  But you do have a whitelighter," Leo said smiling, "Me."  Liz smiled back at him.  Just then, Phoebe came running downstairs carrying the Book of Shadows.

            "I found our demon," she said triumphantly.  Then, reading from the page she said, "His name is Solix.  He's an upper-level demon, shoots energy balls, glowing eyes, yada, yada, yada…" she trailed off suddenly, a sad look upon her face.

            "What is it, Phoebs?" Piper asked, worriedly.

            "It's nothing," she said putting up a brave face, "It's just that he used to work in partnership with Cole…with Balthazor sometimes," She concluded, unconsciously fiddling with the wedding ring she wore on her finger.

            "Who's Cole or Balthazor?" Liz whispered to Paige.

            "Cole is Phoebe's husband.  He was a half-demon, became human, then became the Source-"

            "The what?" Liz interrupted.

            "The Source of all Evil," she elaborated, "and we recently had to vanquish him.  But he had gotten Phoebe pregnant with Source Jr. and to make a long story short, she lost the baby."  She appeared to be finished, but then she added, "Oh, and he remains in limbo between life and death because his soul is holding onto Phoebe's love for him, and he appears to her sometimes.  That about covers it." 

            "Okay.  So, Phoebe, um, how do we, uh, vanquish this guy Socks."

            "Solix," she corrected, "I can write a spell, and Piper, you can make a vanquishing potion."

            "Liz, do you want to help me make the potion.  I can teach you some of the stuff you may need to know about vanquishing spells," Piper offered.

            "Uh, sure."  Turning to Max, she said, "Maybe you better go back to the others, see how things are going and explain what's happening here."

            "Good idea.  When you're done, we'll either be in the club or at the apartment.  If you need anything, just call.  I love you."

            "I love you, too."  She turned to Paige and asked, "Can you do that shiny thingy and take him back to where you found us?"  Before she could answer,  Leo offered to do it and orbed out with Max.  Paige sat down next to Phoebe, as Liz and Piper walked into the kitchen.

            "So what do you think of her?" Paige asked.

            "I think she has a lot of potential.  She doesn't seem to be surprised by much, and apparently she's got a whole  bunch of powers.  She'll make a really strong witch someday," Phoebe answered.

            "I think so, too," Paige agreed before helping Phoebe on the spell.

In the kitchen, Piper was teaching Liz the finer points of vanquishing.  "The best way to make a vanquishing potion is to use blood or tissue or something of the demon's.  But since we have none of those, we're just doing a simple vanquishing potion.  Okay, we're gonna need lavender, thistle, belladonna, and garlic.  Could you get the garlic, it's over there," she said pointing towards the designated area.

"Um, Piper," Liz said as she rummaged through the cabinet, "you don't have any garlic.  This is the closest thing I could find," she said holding up an onion.

"No, that won't work.  I'll have to go get some.  Damn't."

"No, it's okay, this will be fine, watch."  Liz looked at the onion and focused on it.  Piper stared at her in wonder as her arm started to have glowing green spots appear on it.  "Here," she said, handing her garlic, "better?"

"Much," Piper said, holding the garlic like it was sacred.   "How did you do that?"

"Just a little alien power," Liz answered cryptically.

"Oh," Piper said, getting back to the potion, "Speaking of aliens, what's with you and Max.  How long have you been going out?"

"Me and Max fell in love when he healed me.  We had a rough time over the next few years, because of his "destiny", a girl named Tess who he was married to in his past life.  But we've overcome it, and we've been married for about 10 months now."

"Wait a second.  First of all, past life?  Explain.  And secondly, you're married.  How old are you, anyway?"

"We're 19.  But anyways, him, Isabel, Michael, and Tess were all royalty on another planet.  But they were all killed when Isabel, who was named Vilondra, betrayed them for love.  Some people on their planet mixed their essences with human DNA to create them.  They're half-human and half-alien.  They were in the Roswell crash, but they only emerged from pods about 12 years ago." 

"Wow.  That's quite a history," she said as she stirred the potion.  Here, it's almost done.  Just a little bit more belladonna and-" BAM!  The pot began to smoke.  "Perfect."  After putting the potion into 4 vials, one for each witch, she and Liz returned to the den to find Phoebe perfecting the spell.

"_Solix be cleansed from our sight           _

_we vanquish you with all our might_

_here on earth you shall not dwell_

_be vanquished to the depths of hell_

"What do you think?" she asked

"Sounds fine.  If it'll get the job done, it's perfect" said Piper.  "You ready for this, Liz?"

"I've seen evil before," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  "So what do we do now?"

"Wait for him to show up," Paige answered, "It shouldn't take too long.  They always come back." 

Remembering something from their previous encounter with Solix, Liz asked, "Um, Phoebe.  How come when this Solix guy first attacked he called you his queen?"  The three sisters each looked away uncomfortably until Phoebe answered.

"You already know about Cole and how he was the Source.  Well, when I was pregnant, my baby was evil, and it influenced me to join him as the Queen of Evil."  She gave a nervous laugh, "I guess the news hasn't reached him yet that I'm good again."

"Oh," Liz said quietly.  They sat in silence and waited.

Meanwhile…

 Max and Leo orbed into the alley to find it empty.  They entered the club and began searching for the Roswellians.  They first saw Isabel near the bar, frequently scanning the crowd.  When she saw Max, she ran up to him and hugged him saying,

"Max!  Thank God!  Where have you been?  We've been looking for you everywhere!"  Stepping back from Max, she eyed Leo, "Who's this?  Max, where is Liz?"

"This is Leo.  Don't worry about Liz; she's safe."  Isabel was about to speak again, but Max jumped in before her, "I'll explain everything later.  Where are the others?"

"They're all in here somewhere, looking for you," she answered.  After a while, They founded the rest of the group and gathered back in the alley.

Maria was the first to speak.  Frantically, she asked, "Max, what the hell is going on?  Where is Liz?  Do you know how frightening it was what you put us through?  I mean, one second Michael is arguing with those women, and the next, you, Liz, and those women are gone.  What happened?"

"Maria, you need to calm down.  Liz is safe.  She…" he trailed off and looked at Leo.  "Maybe you can explain this better," he suggested.

"Okay.  Those three women who you saw, they _are_ witches.  More precisely, they are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world.  They came here because one of them, Phoebe, had a premonition that your friend, Liz, would be attacked by a demon.  And she was."

"Oh my God!  Is she okay?" asked Kyle.

"She's fine.  She's with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige," Leo answered.

"Why?" Michael asked, suspiciously.

Leo hesitated.  This news was going to surprise them.  "Because Liz is a witch as well, and they're teaching her some of the stuff she'll need to know."  When he finished speaking, he received the expected reaction from the teenagers.

"What?  Liz, a witch?"

"That's crazy!"

"Where would you come up with such a thing?"

"That's impossible!"

"Max, how can you believe this guy?" asked Michael incredulously.

"Because he's a whitelighter.  And it makes sense.  Liz got alien powers, but Kyle didn't.  This is the reason for that.  And none of us get premonitions."

"Oh, great.  So you told him about us," Michael said angrily, "And what the hell is a whitelighter?"

"It's like a guardian angel for witches.  I guide them and protect them if need be," said Leo.

"Prove it," Michael challenged.  Leo rolled his eyes and orbed a couple feet to the left.  Astonished gasps could be heard followed by Michael muttering "Holy shit " under his breath.

"Look, I don't have time to explain everything to you.  Right now, a powerful demon named Solix is after Liz for her powers.  Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, are helping to protect her.  They're making a vanquishing spell and potion, and waiting for the demon to appear."

"Why don't they just run or hide?" asked Isabel.

"You don't understand.  This is going to be her life now.  It's her destiny.  Her life will be very dangerous.  The onslaught of demons and warlocks coming to steal her powers will never end.  The danger is especially great for her because she will eventually develop a great power, coveted by all, witches and warlocks alike."

"Poor Liz," Maria said.

"What's so great about her power, or future power?" asked Kyle.

"She'll be able to mimic the power of any supernatural entity if that power is used on or against her," Leo replied.  "I'm sorry.  I don't have time for this.  I have to go help them."  Leo orbed away.

"So what do we do now?" asked Michael.

"We wait for Liz to come back," Max answered. 

Back at the manor…

"So, Liz," Paige broke the silence, "Can I see some of your alien powers?"

"Paige, now is not the time," Piper said impatiently.

"No, it's alright.  We have nothing to do but wait, right?  So it's no big deal.  OK, here goes."  She held her hand in front of her focused on a book on the coffee table.  Her hand began to flash green and the book was blasted towards a wall, where it shattered the glass covering a picture on the wall.  "Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Phoebe, "Happens all the time, literally.  That's really cool."

"Oh…and I can also do this," she said and picked up a piece of scratch paper from Phoebe's spell-writing.  Again, her hand flashed green, and then the paper burst into flames.  The sisters immediately jumped back as the paper burned until nothing was left.  

"Whoa," Paige mumbled in awe.

"What about that other thing you did in the kitchen?" asked Piper.

"Oh, that?  That was changing the molecular structure.  I've kinda just learned how to do it," she said demonstrating by changing the pen into a pencil and back.  Her hand, again, flashed green.

"What's with your hand?  Does it glow like that every time you do something like this?" asked Phoebe.

"No.  But we haven't really figured out why my skin does that."  She shrugged, "It doesn't hurt or anything.  It just…glows."

"Well, what about the, um, flashes you said you got.  What are those?" asked Phoebe, thinking they had something to do with premonitions.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Liz said, "Well, they're kind of like premonitions, except not.  It's a very…specified power."

"How so?"

Liz blushed and said, "Well, I only get them when I kiss Max.  I see stuff from his past, his home world…things like that.  And he gets them from me, too."

"That is so romantic," Phoebe said.  Liz just smiled and turned a darker shade of red.

Suddenly, Solix shimmered into the room in front of Liz.  She shrieked and threw up her hand, blasting him across the room.  Piper tried to blow him up, but, like the Source, he reconstructed himself in moments.  

"Guess he's stronger than we thought," said Piper as she, Phoebe, and Paige huddled around the sheet of paper containing the vanquishing spell motioning for Liz to join them.  They began to chant,

"_Solix be cleansed from our sight           _

_we vanquish you with all our might_

_here on earth you shall not dwell_

_be vanquished to the depths of hell"_

Solix writhed in pain, but was still strong enough to throw an energy ball at Phoebe and Liz.  Liz jumped out of the way, but Phoebe didn't manage to levitate to safety in time.  As the ball sped towards her, a few feet away, Cole appeared before her and absorbed the energy ball.  He staggered for a moment, then shot one at the demon.  Liz regained her resolve and focused on a new dark power she felt inside her.  As she concentrated, a weak energy ball formed in her hand.  She threw it with all her might at the demon…and missed, hitting and shattering a vase of flowers.  _Guess I should learn to get the hang of that, _she thought.  While the sisters and Liz continued to chant, Solix exploded into millions of little pieces, signifying his vanquishing.  

The moment he was gone, Phoebe turned to Cole, "God, Cole, what are you doing here?  You could have been, no you _were_ hurt.  Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Phoebe.  I told you, I gained a few powers in the realm, minus the evil.  And I told you, I'm not giving up on us.  I love you, Phoebe."  While he was talking, Piper, Paige, and Liz left the room to go into the conservatory.  

"I know, Cole.  And I love you, too.  You know that."  Cole began to speak, but Phoebe put her fingers to his lips, tears shining in her eyes.  "But Cole, we've tried so hard to make it work.  But it can't.  I'm sorry."

"No, Phoebe, it can work.  We can work through this.  We are stronger than this; our love is stronger than this.  We don't even have to worry about my demonic half, because I still don't have one.  None of these powers are mine; they're all borrowed, and I don't have a demon in me."

"Really?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.  "But what about…everything?  Cole, it will be so hard"

"But we can get through it," Cole reassured her.  "Please, Phoebe.  I love you."  He leaned in to kiss her.  For the first moment when their lips touched, he received no response from Phoebe, but she quickly reciprocated his kiss, pushing against his mouth with passion built up from their separation.  They broke apart only when they heard Piper and Paige shout "LEO!"

Meanwhile…

As Piper, Paige, and Liz entered the conservatory, and Phoebe's and Cole's voices faded, Liz began to tremble.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked.

"There's too much power," she stammered, "I can feel all of it: your powers, Solix's powers, and all the stolen powers that he has…It-it's too much."  Liz collapsed to the floor and curled into a fetal position.

"Leo!" Piper and Paige shouted.

Leo orbed in just as Phoebe and Cole rushed in.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Phoebe frantically.

"Who is she?" asked Cole, confused.

"She's a witch," she Piper said, answering Cole's question before turning to Leo, "We don't know what happened.  We walked in here, and she started shaking saying that there was too much power for her.  Then she collapsed."

"It's her power.  She needs to learn how to control it.  Right now, she is overwhelmed by the powers in here.  She probably has all of ours, though in weak doses."

Phoebe turned to Cole, "Maybe you go.  Right now you have the most powers out of all of us.  Maybe that has something to do with it."  Cole looked at Liz, then back at Phoebe and nodded.

"I'll come back to see you soon.  I love you."  He kissed Phoebe, quickly and passionately.  When they broke apart, he shimmered out of the manor.  

Once he left, Liz calmed down.  She stopped shaking and slowly sat up.   "What happened?  What was that," she said, wincing slightly at the effort sitting up caused her.

"Your power, or more specifically, our powers.  You haven't learned how to control your power, so you absorbed the powers of everyone in the room.  Apparently, that was too much for you.  But you're gonna be okay now.  Cole had the most powers, and he just left."

Liz looked groggily at Phoebe.  "That was Cole?" she asked.  At Phoebe's nod she continued, "He saved you.  He loves you."

Phoebe smiled, "I love him, too."

After a moment of silence, Piper turned to Liz and asked, "Is there anything we can get you?  Water?  Food?"

Liz shook her head, "I just want to go back to my husband.  Can you take me to Max?" she asked Paige.

"Yeah," she answered.

"We'll all go," said Phoebe.  Leo embraced Piper and orbed out, and Paige grabbed Phoebe and Liz and orbed out, as well.

As they materialized in the alley, Liz saw the anxious faces of her friends and husband.  She ran to Max and kissed him.  When they pulled apart, he looked at her pale face and asked, "Liz are you okay?  Do you need me to heal you?"  She shook her head and smiled.  Maria ran up to Liz and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God, Liz!  You had us so worried?  Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Maria.  It's just been a long day.  A really long day.  I'm not in the mood to explain it right now."  She turned to the Charmed Ones and said, "Thank you…for everything.  But, I don't think we can stay here much longer."

"Why not?" asked Phoebe.

"We're kind of on the run," Liz said.

"From what?" Piper asked.

"Uh…" she looked at the aliens and said, "They already know anyways," before turning back to the sisters and said, "The government and, now, demons and warlocks."

"I don't know about the government, but you can't run and hide from demons.  They'll always find you.  It's your destiny now," explained Leo.

"Yeah, I figured as much," grumbled Liz.

"So it's true?  You're really a witch?" asked Maria.

"Yup, I'm really a witch.  That's why I have alien powers.  My wicca power absorbs other people's powers, so I have your powers."  She looked at the witches, "So, I guess this is good-bye.  Thank you so much for everything.  And Phoebe?  Don't give up on Cole.  Even if it's difficult now, things will all work out," she said smiling at her new friend.   She hugged each of the witches, and then turned to Leo.  "So, Leo, I guess I'll still be seeing you a lot."

"What?" asked Michael.

"I'm her whitelighter," Leo said.  Focusing on Liz again, he said, "If you  ever need me, just holler.  Literally, just yell my name, and I'll come see you."

"Thanks, Leo," Liz said, giving him a hug.

"And if you ever need to see us, just tell Leo.  He can orb us over to where you are, or the other way around," said Phoebe.

"Okay," Liz replied, smiling, "Again, thanks for all your help."  
            "No problem," said Paige.

"It's what we do," agreed Piper.

"Okay," Liz giggled.  "Bye!" The Roswellians watched as the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter orbed away.  

Liz rejoined the Roswellians, with Max wrapping his arm around her.  She sighed, "Guys, I have to tell you something.  What they said is true.  I am a witch, and I will  continually have to face demons and warlocks and such.  And your being near me can only put you in danger, and I don't want to do that to you.  We have enough to worry about with the government, my problems will only make it worse."

"So, what?  You expect us to just leave you in San Francisco and go off on our own?" Maria asked incredulously.  Liz looked at the ground.  "Well forget it.  I've been in enough danger over the last 4 years, and I haven't left.  I'm not gonna leave you, Liz.  I'll always be there for you."  Liz smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, Liz.  We've been through enough that we can't just leave you.  We can help you kill demons and stuff.  It'll be fun," Michael said with a smirk.  Liz laughed.

"Alright, so it's settled," Kyle said, "We're gonna keep Liz." 

"Like I would ever leave her," said Max, , once again holding Liz tight to him, "Let's go home.  We should pack…again," 

"Where should we go now?" Isabel asked.

"Sunnydale?" suggested Kyle, "Liz oughta fit right in, now."  Liz rolled her eyes, and joined everyone in groaning at his lame joke.  "What?  It was funny!" Kyle defended himself.

"Who's up for leaving Kyle here?" asked Michael.

"Me."

"Me, too."

"I'm all for it!"

"Great plan!"

"Come on!  It wasn't that bad!" Kyle said desperately as everyone walked away.

Liz looked up at Max and asked, "So you really wouldn't leave me?  Even if it means putting yourself in danger?"

"I will never leave you, Liz Parker Evans, even if it means dying for you.  I love you," he said kissing her.

"I love you, too."

End

Hope y'all liked it.  Now PLEASE REVIEW!  Just go to the bottom left.  Just a bit below 

HERE!  Thank you.


	2. spaghetti

Um, yeah, well, there's no other parts to the story. I just wanted to put this at the front of the Charmed category, because it was in Roswell before. Please review! 


End file.
